Agent Wing
by Hakumei
Summary: **Chapter 5 Update** Heero is a secret agent on team Gundam. They are an elite group of people who protect the Earth from bad alien space invaders. Heero ends up with a violet-eyed partner, one he does not want. What will happen? Shounen ai. 2+1, 3+4, 5+M
1. Part 1

Title: Agent Wing  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine to own, never have been. I'm just 'borrowing' their characters cause they's is cool!  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, sci-fi-ish, bizarreness, mild swearing, aliens in flying saucers, me knowing nothing of army positions or whatever they are called, I'm trying ok? If you don't like any of this and flame me, I will personally laugh at you cause I don't care. I write this to appease my boredom and my creativity. Kapeish?  
  
Pairings: 2+1, 4+3, 5+M, 6+13, and a possible mention of 6+9  
  
Onto the story!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero sat patiently in the big wooden chair waiting for his commanding officer to arrive and give him word of his new mission. The door slid open with a swish and his commanding officer, Treize Kushrenada strode in with a young man with long brown hair that trailed behind his back. Treize sat down at the head of his desk, the young man taking a seat next to Heero, smiling politely as he sat down.   
  
"Good afternoon Agent Wing," Treize said as he pulled out a file from drawer on his desk.  
  
"This is Agent Deathscythe under the classification of 02. He will be assigned as your partner from now on. His skills compliment perfectly your strengths and weaknesses and the same applies vice versa. Colonel Une picked him out herself. He's a perfect match and we have been contemplating over this for a long time. You are the only one on this team without a partner so I left Colonel Une to find you a partner. He will be rooming with you in your quarters." Heero sunk low in his chair and pouted like a third grader as Treize continued to talk about his new partner-one he did not want. How could Treize do this to him? He knew he hated working with a partner and worked best alone. This was going to be Hell.  
  
Heero had been so caught up with himself that he nearly missed the: "so it's settled then, you are to take the week off so you can both get to know each other." Heero groaned inwardly as Treize continued on.  
  
"Welcome aboard the team, Agent Deathscythe." Treize extended a hand to shake the effeminate man's hand. When the newly acquired teammate turned to shake Heero's hand in a friendly gesture, Heero glared coldly which normally would make anyone cringe and avoid him but instead it earned him an undesired effect. The man, Agent Deathscythe, winked at him as Heero dully noted his eyes were a dark blue that had violet flecks in them, as he took Heero's hand and firmly shook it.  
  
"It will be a pleasure working with you Agent Wing," he said in a rich tenor as he grinned impishly.  
  
Treize smiled nervously as he noticed Heero's glare. "Show him where your apartment is. Dismissed." Treize sighed out a breath of air as Heero retreated stiffly out into the hallway with his new partner toting behind him whistling merrily to a sea chantey.  
  
"Let us hope Heero doesn't kill me or the man! He's the best we've got," Treize said to himself as he sat back down in his chair.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what's your name? Mine's Duo Maxwell!" The said Duo exclaimed as they walked down the pristine white halls of the International Base of Alien Investigators.  
  
"Hn, baka."  
  
"You're name's Hn Baka? That's a silly name!" Duo giggled as he poked Heero in his back.  
  
"I have to know a name that I can call you by. Agent Wing could sound strange and suspicious in public if we were not undercover. People would think I'm crazy, not that I'm not already but-" Duo's sentence was cut off as Heero clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Do you ever shut up? My name is Heero Yuy." Heero stated, annoyance dripping through his tone of voice as he dropped the hand that covered Duo's mouth and stalked off to his room, which he now unfortunately shared with Duo.  
  
"Sheesh! You don't have to be so rude! A polite, "may you please be quiet for a moment," would have been nicer, but nooo!" Duo argued as his cheeks flushed an angry red.  
  
Heero let out a whimpered sigh of annoyance, speaking Japanese as he looked upwards. "What misfortune has brought this on me! I swear if being nicer to that Peacecraft woman will remedy this…God of Death, take me away and end my misery!" Heero whispered as he threw his hands up in annoyance.  
  
Duo looked up from his jagged bangs and murmured softly: "Your wish is my command." (1)  
  
Heero never heard the comment as he took off his coat and water for Duo to enter the 3-roomed Spartan apartment. It had a room with two beds, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. It was small and resourceful as were all the quarters for the agents on the field. "That is your bed right there next to the window. Food is in the fridge, make yourself at home-bye!" Heero said as he headed back towards the door, hoping to escape his private hell. An arm blocked the exit as he ran into it. He turned to glare at Duo who only smiled in return at him.  
  
"Treize ordered us that we had to get to know each other. Where do you think you're going?" Duo inquired, the arm still blocking his escape.  
  
"Out," came the non-committal reply.  
  
Duo's nostrils flared as he snorted. "I highly doubt that. I took the time to get to know some of your background information from the folder Treize sent to me. The least you could do is learn mine," Duo said as he thrust a folder into Heero's right hand.  
  
"It wouldn't kill you to learn about your partner, now would it? It might come in handy in a life or death situation. We're supposed to work as a team, remember?" The violet-eyed boy said, lecturing the unreceptive Heero who just stood in the doorway with the blankest of expressions.  
  
"Hn. I don't want to be your partner, I never asked for one to begin with. I'm asking to either be reassigned to a new base or you be reassigned to a new partner." Heero said in a monotone.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes as he removed his arm and flopped down on a chair. "Like that's going to work, buddy. You're the only one in the Zero-Class that doesn't have a partner. They chose me for you! You're wish isn't going to be granted any time soon. Although, Treize did warn me that you'd be difficult and stubborn. I never imagined how right he was. You're such a bastard." Duo shoved Heero aside roughly as he stormed out of the apartment. Heero puffed out a breath of air at and shrugged at Duo's display of temper as he sat down at his desk and booted up his laptop.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A dark figure sat calmly in a char as he waited patiently for his servant to arrive. The door opened quietly as a humanoid creature stepped in. "Sir, we have been unable to locate him. We will continue our search though."  
  
The dark figure hissed at the servant. "You had better hurry up and find my son. I pity the person near him in three moon's time. The fate of our kind depends on him!"  
  
The servant bowed his head, his calico tail twitching nervously. "Yes my lord. We will not rest until we find him." The figure dismissed the servant and watched as he scurried out his quarters with silvery-gray eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Foot Notes:  
  
1. Paraphrased from RavynFyre's "Inferno's Touch" on Gundam Wing Addiction. It's a wonderful story! I recommend that you all read it! Also, Heero is NOT aware that Duo does speak Japanese. He never looked at the files like he was supposed to! Tsk, tsk. Naughty Hee-chan!  
  
Also what do you think? Should I continue??? Want to know who this dark mysterious figure is?! Dun dun dun! 


	2. Part 2

Title: Agent Wing (Part 2)  
  
Archived: My Humble Haven http://www.angelfire.com/tx/canadianna/  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine to own, never have been. I'm just 'borrowing' their characters cause they's is cool!  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOC Heero, and possibly Duo as well, sci-fi-ish, bizarreness, mild swearing, aliens in flying saucers, me knowing nothing of army positions or whatever they are called, I'm trying ok? If you don't like any of this and flame me, I will personally laugh at you cause I don't care. I write this to appease my boredom and my creativity. Kapeish?  
  
Pairings: 2+1, 4+3, 5+M, 6+13, and a possible mention of 6+9  
  
Onto the story!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo walked around for several minutes trying to figure out where he was on the map Treize had given him before Heero entered the meeting.  
  
He finally found his destination as he opened the silver door with the push of a button and entered the recreation/games room. Several men and women were in the room playing pool, watching TV, or talking in one of the many booths that were off to the side. Duo decided to seat himself down next to a blonde boy seated at the bar that was making googly eyes to the boy with the strange brown hair next to him. He decided to talk to the blonde man out of boredom. "Hi," he said politely.  
  
The blonde man turned and smiled as his blue-green eyes shone brightly with friendliness. "Hi! You're new here aren't you? My name is Quatre Winner, also known as Agent Sandrock, and this is my friend and partner, Trowa Barton, Agent Heavyarms," he said amazingly in one breath as he extended a hand.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, aka, Agent Deathscythe. It's a pleasure to meet you both," Duo said as he shook Quatre's hand. Trowa nodded to him and mumbled a "hello" as Duo smiled at him.  
  
"Who are you paired up with, or are you working alone?" Quarter asked with mild curiosity as he crossed his legs at his ankles.  
  
Duo made a face before replying. "Agent Wing is my assigned partner," he said informing the blond with an added snort.  
  
Quatre giggled as Trowa sighed. "You have your full pity, Duo. Heero is not an easy person to work with. It would be good for him to get out every once in a while," the blonde said. A bell rang sharply in a high-pitched wail, alarming Duo. Trowa looked at his watch and gently tugged at Quatre's sleeve. "It is time for us to go." Quatre turned and nodded at Trowa as he then turned to look at Duo apologetically. "It was nice meeting you, Duo." Quatre said as he stood up to take his leave. "Good luck with Heero, you're going to need it!" The petite blonde man said before exiting the room, leaving Duo to sit alone at the bar. Duo stood up shortly after Quatre and Trowa left to head back to his room, the map being held in his right hand.  
  
He returned to the small apartment a short time after to find Heero seated on a desk chair, furiously typing away on a laptop. He never took the time to greet Duo upon his arrival home, ignoring him completely. He figured that if he could ignore Duo, he might just go away and Treize might reassign him to another sector. No avail, Duo took his shoes off at the entrance as he sauntered over to where Heero was seated. "Heya Heero! What ya up to?" He said, purposefully accenting Heero's name.  
  
"Hn. None of your business," the stoic man said as he stood up and walked into the kitchenette to get something to eat after he had shut down his laptop.  
  
Duo followed him, not wanting to give up on a conversation so easily. Heero silently cursed Treize and Une again as Duo chattered endlessly asking Heero the most craziest and strangest questions like: what kind of underwear he preferred, silk or cotton. Heero sighed and decided to turn the tables around. "Silk or cotton boxers undergarments on me or a lover?"  
  
Duo's eyes widened as he began to laugh. "On yourself silly!"  
  
"Cotton," Heero deadpanned.   
  
Duo nodded his head as he thought something over. "The type of underwear a person wears tells a lot about a person." Duo then proceeded to explain how his theory was true. By this time, Heero tuned him out as he ate a sandwich he made and mechanically nodded every now and then to look like he paid attention.  
  
Around eleven in the evening, Duo decided that it was time to hit the sack. He bid Heero a good-night, glad that he got Heero to open up a little bit. If he was going to stay here, he was not going to work with a partner who was a good comparison to a brick wall. He smiled to himself before he closed his eyes. It won't be so bad here, besides, not with a cute partner like Heero! He practically grinned as the term 'eye-candy' crossed his mind before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Heero awoke the next morning to the smell of someone cooking bacon and eggs. He wondered who would be making breakfast at...he looked at his digital clock on his nightstand that read 7am. He turned to his left and saw the unmade bed of someone, that someone he dully noted, who was his newly assigned partner, Duo. Heero was not a morning person by far and groaned as he heard the clanging of pots and pans. He pulled off his covers and slowly got up, knowing he was not going to get anymore sleep with all that racket! He pulled on a pair of sweat pants as he stumbled, sleep-grogged, into the kitchen without bothering to put on a shirt.  
  
When he reached the kitchen, he was greeted by Duo who smiled brightly as he finished cooking some home fries. He wore plaid red flannel PJ's and his hair had been tied loosely into a ponytail but he looked ridiculous wearing the light blue apron and fuzzy brown slippers. "Good morning Heero! Want some breakfast? Coffee?" Duo asked, not bothering to wait as he set a cup of coffee in front of him. Heero put 2 sugars and some milk in the coffee Duo had handed him. He smiled sleepily and gave a contented sigh as he took his first sip of coffee. Duo almost laughed as he watched Heero's strange morning behaviour as he was graced with a topless Heero. He grinned inwardly, licking his lips. This could be fun.  
  
Duo placed a plate of food before Heero as he grabbed a chair and sat across from Heero, watching him for the food in his mouth.  
  
"This is good," Heero said through a mouthful of eggs.  
  
Duo noted this and beamed as he smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"Aren't you going to eat too?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "No, I ate already. I'm usually up at 5:30am so I can go on my morning jog. Makes me feel relaxed y'know?"  
  
Heero nodded as he finished up his breakfast and placed the plate in the dishwasher. "Thank you, Duo." Heero silently wondered what sane person woke up so early in the morning to go jogging.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind, Heero. I'm going to take a shower ok?"  
  
"Sure. I'll clean up." Duo accepted this and walked off towards the washroom leaving Heero behind to clean up. He began to stack the random dishes Duo had used into the dishwasher. Once done, he went to retrieve the paper from the door. He sat down and began to read the newspaper.   
  
Upon reaching the shower, Duo grinned at his silent victory. Maybe, just maybe Lady Luck will be on my side and I can get Heero to be more than an acquaintance or friend! Right, and mountains will move and the sea will split for me too. Duo blew out a puff of air as water streamed down his face from the shower. It was going to be torture having a hot partner who was probably straight, leaving him to be able to do nothing. Well, at lease I can try to befriend the stoic guy. Duo growled in frustration as he washed his hair.  
  
When Duo was out of the shower, he walked back into the kitchen dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that read 'Devil' in red gothic style letters and had little horns and a tail around on the 'D.' Heero had been doing a crossword puzzle from the newspaper he had been reading when Duo entered. Duo almost giggled at the cute little frown Heero wore as he tried to figure out the puzzle. Had it not been for the pristine white walls and metallic appliances that screamed 'sterolized,' it would have been a homely sight that a person would envision a young family to be in. Heero nodded once as he stood up ever so silently, from where he had been sitting, and headed off to shower.  
  
After both young men had been cleaned and dressed, they sat on the couch, Duo watching cartoons and giggling every now and then. Heero decided to read a book, flipping through the pages as he read. "Hey Heero?"  
  
Blue eyes peaked up from the book he had been reading and looked over at Duo with a quizzical expression. "Yes?"  
  
Duo brushed a strand of hair behind his ears nervously, his eyes averting Heero's. "Can we do something...fun? I'm kind of bored."  
  
Heero quietly placed the book he had been reading on the coffee table as he crossed his legs at the base of his ankles and looked at Duo. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "I don't know. Something that will let us get to know each other without being boring and be enjoyable at the same time. I was thinking maybe a movie, paintball or coffee at one of the local café's," Duo offered with enthusiasm. "I really hate sitting here not knowing what to talk about. It's driving me crazy."  
  
"Don't talk?" Heero mumbled as he turned off the TV that had some woman screaming out a song.  
  
Duo frowned. "What was that?"  
  
Heero shifted nervously. "I said I'd like to go for coffee?" he barked out, annoyed.  
  
"Oh, cool. Let's get our coats and be on our way." He said as he grabbed a navy blue windbreaker, and somehow dragged Heero out the door before he had second thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"So I says to him, your pants are on backwards!" Duo said as he laughed as a hand hit the table.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and took a mental note NEVER to let Duo have three Ice Cappuccino's, it was a very dangerous thing. The young man got extremely hyper and was more talkative that the norm.  
  
"Say Heero?" Duo's soft tenor questioned, interrupted his thoughts all of a sudden.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Heero looked up from the cup of coffee he had been generously sipping and flatly told Duo "no, I do not," before taking another sip as his fingers clasped around the brown paper cup.  
  
Duo bit his lower lip as he played with his straw. "That's ok, neither do I," Duo replied, speaking softly. Heero raised a brow at Duo's sudden change of moods. "Something the matter, Maxwell?"  
  
Duo smiled weakly. "I just get lonely sometimes. Know what I mean?"  
  
Heero never got the chance to really answer Duo because Quatre and Trowa had spotted them as they began to make their way over towards their table as Quatre greeted them with a cheerful "hello!" Duo's mood instantly changed as he waved. "Heya Quatre! How are you two doing?"  
  
Quatre smiled brightly as Trowa gave both Heero and Duo a nod and a curt, "hello."  
  
"Well, we're here waiting for our assignment to arrive, but we're kind of early so I decided we could get something while we wait." Quatre explained as he waved a cup of coffee.  
  
"Sounds fun, we were just here having some coffee and talking," Duo grinned.  
  
"Is Heero giving you a hard time?" Quatre joked.  
  
Duo shrugged. "We were about to head out, maybe catch a movie or something, right Heero?"  
  
Heero nodded, finishing off his coffee. "Sure."  
  
Quatre waved as Heero and Duo left the café, patiently waiting with Trowa for their assignment to arrive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What did ya think? Review please! It's nice...feed the Hakumei!  
  
Bet you, you never thought duo to be the morning person and Heero the one to be the sleepy head? I always figure, if Heero's grouchy, maybe it's cause he hates the morning or something? I dunno...review? Please? 


	3. Part 3

Title: Agent Wing (Chapter 3)  
  
Archived: http://www.angelfire.com/tx/canadianna/  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine to own, never have been. I'm just 'borrowing' their characters cause they's is cool!  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, sci-fi-ish, bizarreness, mild swearing, aliens in flying saucers, me knowing nothing of army positions or whatever they are called, I'm trying ok? If you don't like any of this and flame me, I will personally laugh at you cause I don't care. I write this to appease my boredom and my creativity. Kapeish?  
  
Pairings: 2+1, 4+3, 5+M, 6+13, and a possible mention of 6+9  
  
Onto the story!!!!  
  
~...~ Denotes telepathic speech  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One week later...  
  
Heero found out that despite his earlier doubts, he worked well with Duo. During his week off, he and Duo, along with Trowa and Quatre, played a few games of paintball one day. Trowa and Quatre teamed up together and he and Duo became a team. Heero discovered that during the game, he and Duo actually worked well together, defeated Quatre and Trowa 2-1. Heero snapped out of his reverie when Duo's hand gently shook his left shoulder. "Ready to go?"  
  
Heero nodded affirmatively as he stood up. "Yep. Ready for your firs assignment?"  
  
Duo adjusted his forest green tie that matched Heero's in a mirror as he turned to smile reassuringly at Heero. "Of course. We make sure a family of Erif's reach the Gundam Compound safely for immigration purposes."   
  
"We meet them at the Skilos International Spaceport at 1500 hours at terminal 9."  
  
Duo chuckled as they headed towards the truck. Once inside the black Camero, Heero drove them to the space station, for what should be a basic meet and greet the aliens, bring them to the Gundam Compound for a routine interview. Piece of cake. It was usually assigned to a first year's agent new to the field but Treize wanted them to get used to working with each other before giving them anything majorly difficult. Teamwork was essential if you were partnered up. If you did not work well together, a mission could lead to failure if a basic trust had not been formed.   
  
Upon the arrival to the space station, Heero made sure to check in with headquarters to assure them they had arrived safely for their mission. Heero briefed Duo into some of the basics they'd be doing as they waited. A few minutes later, a bell rang and a woman's voice announced that a flight 216 from the Ralos System had arrived. "Guess that's our cue, eh Heero?" Heero agreed as they headed towards the terminal to greet the Erif family.   
  
Both men looked at the pictures of the family they had been assigned to, Duo holding a sign that read 'Ispey' in bold letters--the family's last name. A few minutes later a red headed man and woman with two small children, a boy and a girl, walked up to them smiling as the mother and father each carried a suitcase. "Hello..." the man said in a low baritone. Duo smiled at the family of four. "Welcome to Earth, Mr. and Mrs. Ispey. I am Agent Deathscythe and this is my partner Agent Wing." Heero lifted up a hand and waved to the family and bared a flash of his teeth as his lips curved upwards in a brief smile. Duo's heart almost stopped at the sight of Heero smiling. Heero looked really good when he smiled, Duo thought. I would die to see him smile again! I love how his eyes sparkle like that, Duo thought.  
  
Heero picked up one of the suitcases and lifted a hand to point towards a direction. "If you'll follow me," he said trailing off. The little Erif family followed behind Heero, Duo trailing behind in case anything should happen. Heero brought the family to a room at the back of the station to a room that remotely resembled a doctor's office. He gently shut the door behind them with a swoosh as it shut. "If you don't mind, Mr. and Mrs. Ispey, could you and your family please shift into your normal forms? Protocol asks that Agent Deathscythe and I scan you for your safety."  
  
The father nodded and pressed a button on his watch, turning around and motioning to his family to do the same. A few seconds later, Duo and Heero were looking at a fuzzy family of four. Each member sported a purple fuzzy tail (1) with a white tip on the end that looked similar to that of a fox, their faces were furry, red and black striped like a tiger. Their eyes were gold as they watched Duo and Heero with mild hesitation. They looked mostly human save for the tail, eyes, and fur on their faces. Heero pulled out a scanner to scan for possibly weapons or tracking devices as Duo used the blood tester on each family member.   
  
Heero cleared his throat to catch Duo's attention. "Alright then, you're safe to go. Agent Wing and I will bring you to the Gundam Compound," Duo informed the family.  
  
Heading back towards the truck through a field of tourists was never fun, unfortunately, the two Gundam Agents and the Erif family never made it to the truck as shots broke out on them. "Shit," Duo heard Heero swore as he pulled out his nano gun. "Agent Deathscythe, bring the Ispey family to safety. I'll take care of things here."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Go! I'll be fine!" With that said, Heero started to take shots at their attackers. Two Oz lackeys grinned and laughed as they shot at them, aiming most shots at the Ispey family. Duo got shot once on his shoulder as he ran with the family towards the exit. Heero signed in relief as he noticed Duo and the family had made it to safety. He began to shoot at the Oz men, disarming them with perfect aim. The head Oz lackey called of his men to a retreat, running away in the opposite direction into the crowd of people. He did a quick scan of the premises to make sure no one had been injured through the attack, relieved that the worst that had happened were several shocked and frightened people and no injuries. Heero quickly ran out of the building to find out where Duo and the Ispey family had fled.  
  
As Duo ran out of the space station, the Ispey family pacing close behind, he all of a sudden smelled smoke and turned around to find Mr. Ispey breathing fire on two Oz men, his purple tail twitching angrily towards those who tried to attack his family. The two men finally dropped to the ground, burned. Smoke flared out of the Erif's nose as he turned towards Duo, nodding for him to continue his lead. Duo smiled a thank you as they continued running towards the truck, the two parents carrying each a small child. Duo never noticed a pair of watchful eyes watching his retreating form. A triumphant smile formed on the figure's face as it turned to leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo noticed Heero's retreating form as he headed towards the truck. The entire family was ready to leave as soon as he boarded. Duo yelled out to Heero as an Oz soldier suddenly appeared and shot Heero in the back. Duo quickly parked the car, mumbled an apology to the family as he ran out towards Heero, shooting the Oz soldier dead, catching Heero before he fell unconscious.  
  
~Your eyes are glowing~ a voice suddenly spoke into Duo's head as he shot his head up and looked at Mr. Ispey, the man nodding to him.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
~Your eyes, they glow.~ Mr. Ispey told him telepathically.  
  
"Yeah right," Duo spoke in disbelief as he and Mr. Ispey lifted Heero into the passenger seat.  
  
A woman's voice spoke in his head suddenly as he sat down in the driver's seat. ~You care for him?~  
  
Duo didn't bother turning around as he drove, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he drove. "Yes..."  
  
The woman, Mrs. Ispey smiled at him, her children asleep in her lap. ~You should go for him. He seems like a nice man,~ Mrs. Ispey informed him.  
  
"I didn't think Erifs were telepathic," Duo questioned.  
  
Mrs. Ispey ruffled her sleeping son's blonde hair before answering him. "Of course we can. How do you expect us to communicate when we breathe fire?"  
  
Duo chuckled as he turned a corner. "I guess you are right."  
  
The family and Duo drove in silence to the Gundam Compound. Mr. Ispey helped Duo carry Heero towards the infirmary before they went to the administrations office to inform people of their arrival. The secretary, Hilde, smiled at Duo and told him she would handle things from there. Duo nodded an affirmative as he headed back to the infirmary to have his shoulder looked at and check up on Heero.  
  
After a nurse checked Duo's shoulder, she assured him that the Oz's soldiers only grazed the skin of his shoulder leaving an angry red burn.  
  
"You shouldn't move it around too much if you want your arm to heal properly. Take these," the blonde nurse told him as she handed him a bottle of Tylenol 3. "Take them before you sleep or when you're in pain." Duo smiled weakly as he stood up to take his leave and visit his partner. A doctor directed him to Heero's room where he found his silent partner sleeping in a bed with an IV hooked up to him.  
  
He's lucky, you know," the doctor told him before continuing. "The gun wound just missed his spinal chord and anything vital. He'll heal in no time but he's going to have to rest and take some time off," the doctor explain as he checked on Heero's stats before leaving. Duo sat down in the yellow chair next to the bed watching the sleeping Heero. Duo yawned a couple of times before he fell asleep in his chair.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Duo awoke sometime later feeling someone watching him. He opened his eyes and found Heero's Prussian blue eyes staring up at him. Duo smiled sleepily and stretched, wincing as his shoulder spasmed from the pain. "Good afternoon, Hee-chan."  
  
"You mean good evening. It's 10:30pm" Duo looked at the small digital clock on the nightstand and then looked back to Heero.  
  
"So it is. How are you feeling?"  
  
Heero cleared his throat and took a sip of water from some water that had been poured from his nightstand. "I feel like I've gone to Hell and back. And thanks..."  
  
"For what?" Duo asked.  
  
"For rescuing me when you didn't have to and could have left and got the Erif family to safety," Heero told him softly.  
  
Duo grinned and shrugged non-chalantly. "It was nothing, Heero. I would have rescued you one way or another." Heero's lips curved up in the formation of a smile as his hands clenched and unclenched his sheets as his eyes darted around the room nervously.  
  
Breaking the silence, Duo asked, "what happened to the Ispey family. Any ideas? It's strange how this simple mission turned out into one huge disaster."  
  
Heero nodded "While you were asleep, Hilde came in and updated me on our situation. It turns out that Oz wanted the Ispey family because of their pyro, telepathic, and telekinetic abilities. Erifs make great intelligence workers but fortunately the Erifs are a peaceful people. Hilde told me they thank us for saving them. They will be moving to California in the US.  
  
Duo grinned. "Mission accomplished."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
Duo and Heero sat in silence for a while. Duo looked over to Heero at one point and noticed he had fallen asleep. He stiffly stood up, fixed the sheets around Heero and left the hospital room to return to the tiny apartment to get some well-deserved sleep.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
1. One of my friends INSISTED I include an alien with a purple tail, here you go Hex, your purple tail has been included.  
  
Oooo mysterious figure returns...dun dun dun. What do you think?  
  
If anyone can draw I'd LOVE to see what you can do with how some of these characters turn out like. Email me at Hakumei@otakumail.com if you have any ideas or want to. I'd dedicate a chapter to you or something. I can't draw. 


	4. Part 4

Title: Agent Wing (Chapter 4)  
  
Archived: http://www.angelfire.com/tx/canadianna/  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine to own, never have been. I'm just 'borrowing' their characters cause they's is cool!  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, sci-fi-ish, bizarreness, mild swearing, aliens in flying saucers, me knowing nothing of army positions or whatever they are called, I'm trying ok? If you don't like any of this and flame me, I will personally laugh at you cause I don't care. I write this to appease my boredom and my creativity. Kapeish?  
  
Pairings: 2+1, past reference of 6x1, 4+3, 5+M, 6+13, 6+9  
  
Onto the story!!!!  
  
~...~ Denotes telepathic speech  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero's eyes slowly fluttered open as voices spoke near the door of his room. When his eyes decided to cooperate and stay open, he turned his head towards the direction where the voices came from. Standing in the doorway was Duo animatedly talking to his two friends, Wufei and Meiran, Duo's arms flailing as he seemed to usher Wufei out the door.  
  
"No you can't see him! Heero needs his sleep and he never mentioned anything about you-what's your name again?"  
  
"Duo..." Heero's voice croaked causing all three heads to turn towards him.  
  
"Heero! You're awake," Duo exclaimed with relief as he rewarded him with a smile. "These two insisted to see you but you were still um, sleeping then and I didn't know them, and-"  
  
"Duo, it's ok. Wufei, Meiran, come in. Don't mind Duo, he's a baka," Heero confirmed as if it explained everything, missing the hurt expression on Duo.  
  
Heero sat up in his hospital bed and cleared his throat. "Wufei, Meiran, I'd like to introduce you to my partner, Agent Deathscythe-Duo Maxwell. Duo, these are good friends of mine, Chang Wufei and Chang Meiran who go under the aliases Agent Shenlong and Agent Nataku. I grew up with Wufei." Heero informed as Duo grudgingly nodded to Wufei and Meiran who both bowed politely in greeting.  
  
Meiran smiled at Heero who took a sip of water that had been placed on his nightstand by a nurse. "We got you a little something from the gift shop the Gundam Compound. Unfortunately Wufei isn't a very good shopper. Look at what he bought you." Meiran placed a white stuffed toy sheep that had blue ribbons on each ear tied in a bow and a balloon that read, "Get Well Soon." There was a card attached to it that had his name neatly printed on the envelope. Heero looked over at Wufei and cocked an eyebrow as he proceeded to read the card. He smiled briefly and picked up the sheep to inspect it. As he picked up the stuffed toy by the stomach, the toy went off and said in a strange demonic voice an innocent lamb should never ever have. "Meehhhhhhh, I'm a sheep!!!!!(1)"  
  
Heero put the toy back on his nightstand and looked at Wufei and Meiran strangely. "Is this some kind of a joke?"  
  
Duo, who had been holding back his laughter, finally gave into temptation and laughed out loud. "Oh my God! Who ever thought a cute little sheep could sound so possessed and demonic," he said in between laughter as he squeezed the lamb's stomach and threw his head back and laughed some more as the other laughs joined with him.  
  
"It is kind of funny now that you mention it," Meiran said laughing.  
  
Wufei, who didn't think it funny, pouted as he crossed his arms against his chest. "I thought it was a suitable gift."  
  
"Maybe for a child, dear." Meiran stated as she rubbed Wufei's back in an effort to comfort her husband.  
  
They all had a good chuckle for a few more minutes as Wufei and Meiran visited their friend. They left a short while later after saying their good byes to Heero and Duo before parting their ways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was about a week later that Heero was released from the hospital. Duo kept fussing over him, trying to make sure he was comfortable. After about two days of Duo mothering him, he had had enough. While Duo was taking an afternoon nap, he after all woke up early for his jogs and was due for some rest, Heero hobbled out of the apartment to the recreation center in hopes to relax Duo-free. Sure, he was attracted to the braided man, and had just recently admitted this to himself after dealing with conflicting emotions he was ready to shoot, if it were ever possible, and didn't mind Duo nursing him, but he was being smothered to a certain degree. He needed out for a bit and did not really want to kill Duo, so a little time away from him would let Heero unwind a little. He took one quick glance at the sleeping figure on the couch before quietly hobbling out the door.  
  
Some time later, Heero arrived at the recreation room, much to his relief and need. He quickly found a chair and sat down ordering a much needed drink. After finishing off his drink, Quatre and Trowa arrived along with Wufei and Meiran, sitting down with him at the table he sat at. Trowa and Quatre had just returned from a two-week mission from the planet Legnep in the Etalp System. They had been sent as peacekeepers for a peace treaty between two warring planets in the System, the Adanacs and the Ados. The mission had been successful and they had been unwinding. Quatre had apologized that he couldn't be there to help him after his return from the hospital. Heero reassured him that Duo had spent plenty of time nursing him back to health so that he need not worry.  
  
"I'm glad you two are getting along. Trowa and I were worried that you'd wind up killing Duo after two weeks," Quatre told Heero.  
  
"So did I," Heero confirmed before taking a handful of some Corn Nuts that Wufei had bought. "But, he didn't give up. He kept trying to befriend me and by some unknown miracle, it worked."  
  
Trowa's green eyes watched Heero with curiosity before he spoke calmly. "Is that so? Well, that is good. I am glad you found someone you can work so well with. We were all beginning to worry about your sanity. If you will excuse us, Quatre, Wufei, Meiran, and I have prior engagements. I hope all goes well for you and that you get better Heero. Take care."  
  
Heero nodded and lifted a hand to wave them good-bye as he settled back down in his chair as the retreating figures left. A short time later, Heero decided to sit at the bar, ordering another drink. A figure sat down next to him, hunched over a drink. Heero turned his body towards the figure and winced. The hand had pale long blonde hair, his long fingers steeple under his chin as he sighed and then spoke up. "Good evening, Heero."  
  
Heero gave a grunt as he replied. "Hello Zechs," Heero said greeting his ex-lover and long time friend.  
  
"How are you? Recovering from your injuries?" Zechs asked Heero with a hint of worry behind his voice along with a hint of sadness.  
  
"I'm fine, a little sore and stiff but fine. And you?" Heero replied softly.  
  
Zechs suppressed a sigh as he downed the rest of his drink. "Today's the day, you remember?"  
  
"Ah…I remember." Today was the day Zech's wife died while on a mission. Zechs had felt that he was responsible for her death five years ago. He and Zechs became lovers for the sole purpose of comfort. Zechs and Heero grew up together along with Wufei and were very close, it was natural that they'd seek each other out for comfort. Comfort was the only reason they actually slept with each other. When one or the other was suffering and needed companionship or comfort, they would often turn to each other for human contact. Heero ordered a shot of rye for Zechs and raised his glass to Zechs in a toast. "In memory of Noin."  
  
Zechs raised the glass Heero had bought him and toasted his glass along with Heero's; a clank surfaced the air as the two glasses met. "To Noin," they each took their respective sips, Zechs wearing a forlorn and saddened look. "Thank you, Heero."  
  
Heero smiled briefly as he finished the rest of his drink. "Don't mention it."  
  
The two men sat in companionable silence for a while, passing time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Duo awoke from a strange dream involving Heero. He himself was evil in this dream, destroying places and things. He had been about to kill Heero when Heero had kissed him passionately and just shortly after that kiss, he woke up. "Man that was a weird dream." He sat up on the couch and called out Heero's name. When Heero did not answer him, Duo decided to go search for him in their tiny apartment.  
  
"The guy's probably in bed, asleep."  
  
Duo checked the kitchen and their bedroom, finding two neatly made beds. "Heero?"  
  
Duo growled in annoyance, knowing Heero had left, despite his still healing injuries. He grabbed the keys and left the apartment in search for Heero, who was going to be a dead man once Duo found him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero had been conversing with Zechs when an out of breath voice called out, "I finally found you!" The bartender's clawed finger poked Heero, startling him from the conversation he had been having. Heero looked up at the reptilian bartender who's name tag read 'Brutus,' as the man nodded to Heero to turn around. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Zechs ogling someone, only to turn back around and finish his drink.  
  
"Who is that?" Zechs questioned with mild interest.  
  
Heero turned his body completely around to find out who Zechs spoke about and found Duo grasping a chair, completely out of breath as he heaved in breaths, panting. "Duo?"  
  
Duo walked up to him, angry. "I've been looking all over the freaking compound for your sorry ass! Fortunately for me Trowa and Quatre saw me looking for you and mentioned that you were here! You could have at least left me a note. I was so worried! You could have been shot again, and-"  
  
Zechs waved a dismissive hand at Duo. "What are you? His babysitter?"  
  
Duo growled audibly, a sneer on his face as he grabbed hold of Heero's arm possessively standing in front of Heero as he glared coldly at Zechs.  
  
"I'm his partner. Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Duo," Heero warned from behind him.  
  
Zechs stood up in one graceful movement, hinting at Duo's unspoken challenge. "We're friends, pretty close actually." Zechs smirked, Heero frowned, and Duo scowled.  
  
Duo all of a sudden turned around, took Heero's arm again and proceeded to drag him out of the room. "Come on Heero, we're leaving." Heero never got the chance to say good-bye to Zechs before he was rushed out of the recreation room by an angry Duo. Heero did not want to protest because quite frankly, an angry Duo scared him; so protesting his rights were out of the question.  
  
Upon the arrival of their apartment, Duo silently closed the door behind them and glared at Heero. "What the HELL were you thinking, Heero? You could have hurt yourself walking out there alone and no one would have been around to help you." Duo hissed angrily at Heero who stared at him blankly.  
  
"I am well enough to walk on my own and care for myself. It was unnecessary for me to be accompanied by someone," Heero argued.  
  
Duo shot Heero another glare. "That is not the problem. You could have at least left me a note so I know where you were. I was worried. You're not just my partner that I have to work with Heero, you're my friend. Friends look out for each other, you know."  
  
Heero sighed audibly and leaned against a wall. "I'm sorry. I just need a little space. I am not used to working with other people," Heero said, guilt written all over his face as he sagged against the wall. "I'm sorry," Heero added again to make himself clear.  
  
Duo smiled softly to his friend and partner who looked tired from his expedition. "It's ok, just try not to do it again or you'll face Shinigami's wrath."  
  
Heero gaped at Duo, uncertain if he was serious or not. If he was, he sure did not want to find out how Duo reacted when angry.  
  
"Come on Heero, let's get you to bed, you look tired. Stop gaping like a fish and move or I shall be tempted to kiss you!" Duo said, offering a hand.  
  
That got Heero into gear as he clutched onto the hand Duo offered and made his way to bed. He changed into suitable nightclothes, green boxer shorts and a muscle shirt Milliardo had given him as a gag gift when he turned 21, legal. Duo laughed and shook his head, nearly running into the night table and hitting the possessed sheep Wufei had given Heero.  
  
Duo hopped into bed, but not without telling Heero goodnight. Duo wasn't expecting a reply from Heero but a soft goodnight from the man in the opposite bed made Duo grin from ear to ear as he lay in bed. It was not every day Heero said goodnight to him. It made his heart flutter as he sound found himself in the arms of Morpheus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero woke up at some point in the middle of the night to a strange bahing sound. He sat up and blinked a couple of times as he heard, "Mehhh, I'm a sheeeeep," near him.  
  
"What the fuck?" Heero groaned, making a face as he realized what it was and heard someone, namely Duo, suppressing his laughter before laughing out loud. Heero turned his head towards the direction of laughter and found Duo leaning against the door, clutching his stomach, and laughing. Heero grabbed the nearest object and launched the possessed sheep at Duo, hitting his arm. "Bastard!"  
  
Duo only laughed more. "S-sorry, Heero. Tripped on the nightstand and set the damn toy off. Your face was p-priceless," he told Heero as he laughed more. Heero only glared in return before looking at the time, which read 4:07am. "Baka, I'm going back to sleep, don't wake me up again." Heero told Duo before rolling over and doing just that, miffed that his sleep had been disturbed.  
  
Duo only rolled his eyes. "G'night sleeping beauty!" Duo laughed again as he went to do what he originally had planned to do, go to the washroom before returning to catch an hour or so worth of sleep before he woke up to do his morning jog.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
1. My baby cousin owns that very sheep. She's 9 months old and received it as a gift. My aunt and I laugh every time it goes off, it rests at the bottom of her stuffed toy box, fearing that the sheep might damage my cousin's psyche or something from something that looks so innocent and sounds so evil. The first time I heard that thing was with a friend and we were in tears laughing, and laughed the entire way home. People thought us nuts as we yelled out "mehhhhhhh I'm a sheeeeeeep!" as people walked by us on the bike path! 0_o; 


	5. Part 5

Title: Agent Wing (Chapter 5)  
  
Archived: http://www.angelfire.com/tx/canadianna/  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine to own, never have been. I'm just 'borrowing' their characters cause they's is cool!  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, sci-fi-ish, bizarreness, mild swearing, aliens in flying saucers, me knowing nothing of army positions or whatever they are called, I'm trying ok? If you don't like any of this and flame me, I will personally laugh at you cause I don't care. I write this to appease my boredom and my creativity. Kapeish?  
  
Pairings: 2+1, 4+3, 5+M, 6+13, and a possible mention of 6+9  
  
Onto the story!!!!  
  
(...) Translated drunk speech  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sometime later...  
  
Duo and Heero, after recovering from his injuries, had been assigned to several new missions. These missions became more and more difficult as Treize and Une felt the two men's teamwork improved. On their fifth mission, the two were assigned to the planet Ikbar where they would transport some convict that had been arrested for usurpation because they planned to overthrow the present ruling queen of the planet. The man was to be transported to the coal mines of Cilrag.   
  
The mission had been long, but successful nonetheless. The two agents were enjoying a few days off of work for some much needed R&R. Heero had been awake in bed, thinking of past occurrences between he and Duo. The two had been getting awfully close to one another, missions tended to do that between partners, often making them the best of friends since they were accustomed to watching out for each others back trusting each other with their own life. Duo had promised Heero that tomorrow evening they would be going to a club along with Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Meiran, (Zechs had not been invited since Duo strongly disliked the man, for some bizarre reason). Heero secretly looked forward to watching his braided partner dance.  
  
A sudden cry and yelp brought Heero back to reality as he noticed Duo was having another one of his nightmares. He slipped out of bed and went over to Duo, gently rousing him out of his dream.  
  
Duo woke up with a start, panting heavily as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness and focus on the wall ahead of him. "Wha?"  
  
"You were having another nightmare. I woke you. Was it the same one as before?" Heero asked softly.  
  
Duo took in a deep breath, nodding as he pushed back sweaty bangs from his face. Duo finally looked at Heero, causing his partner to gasp.  
  
"What is it Heero?"  
  
"Your eyes. They are glowing," Heero told him in disbelief, mimicking the words the Erif had told him a while back.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes as he tried to calm himself from the bad dream he had just woken up from. "Yeah right Heero. Stop joking around," Duo told him, not believing a single word Heero had told him.  
  
Heero sighed dejectedly knowing he shouldn't have told Duo. Every time Duo woke up from the nightmares he had been having, his eyes glowed an eerie purple.   
  
Duo told Heero he had been having the same nightmare for a while where he was killing people and destroying cities, re-enacting something that was pure evil. He would kill people until Heero appeared before him, kissing him fully on his lips and telling him that he loved him, causing him to snap out of reality and the world was saved. When Duo told Heero about his dream, he left that little bit out, not wanting to scare his new friend and partner about his preference, not that it mattered since he had been with Zechs, but it could be uncomfortable nonetheless. He wanted Heero, but he didn't want to ruin the new friendship they had been developing for the sheer fact he lusted after him, and possibly lo- no, liked him more than a friend. He sighed as he noticed Heero going back to bed.  
  
"Hey Heero?" Duo asked hesitantly.  
  
"What is it, Duo?" Heero asked sleepily.  
  
Duo bit a lip nervously before asking his question. "Do you think it possible that I could sleep in your bed with you tonight?"  
  
Heero snorted. "Yes Duo. You ask this every time you have a nightmare. Hop in." Duo grinned as Heero lifted the sheets up to let him in.  
  
"Thank you Heero!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo fell asleep shortly after; feeling safe when he slept with Heero, knowing the bad dreams couldn't hurt him here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A man walked up to a cloaked figure and bowed. "Your Highness, we have located your son."  
  
"Excellent, bring him forward to me. I wish to meet him at once," the cloaked figure asked as he sat in a chair.  
  
"Um, sir? There is just one little minor problem with that. We have been unable to capture him," the man said nervously as a strand of hair fell before his eyes.  
  
"And why is this? You know what could happen, what the prophecy tells us if he is not contained! He is a walking weapon to anybody that realises his worth, a time bomb ready to go off at any moment. Only his Wielder or I can save him and we do not know who the Wielder in the prophecy is. If we know who that person is, we would have a better chance in controlling him. Find him!" The cloaked figure said impatiently to his servant.  
  
"Yes sir. We know where he is. He is a field agent at the Gundam Compound. It's just difficult to capture him since he travels so much and constantly has a partner around him, not to mention the Gundam Compound is practically impenetrable."  
  
The cloaked figure glared at his servant. "I don't care how you get him or who you have to eliminate in the process of getting him, find him before he destroys the entire universe with us in it. You have less than two days before he turns and his powers are released!"  
  
"Y-yes sir! We'll do our best." The man bowed before scurrying to find his lord's son.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning when a well-rested Duo woke up, he found himself in quite a bind. He was snuggled up to Heero with his arms wound around him his partner. Duo grinned to himself before bouncing off to make breakfast. About an hour after Duo had woken up, Heero woke up and dragged himself into the kitchen for some coffee that had already been prepared. Duo had been in the shower when Heero woke up and walked into the kitchen some time after, towel drying his hair. "Morning Heero! Sleep well?"  
  
Heero gasped as he noticed Duo's hair had been let down, making him look quite, enticing to any female, or male. He quickly recovered with a hn, before shovelling his food into his mouth.  
  
Duo chuckled as he sat down next to Heero, braiding his hair.  
  
After Heero had cleaned up the dishes and took a shower, the two went out grocery shopping and lounged around for the day when they returned. When evening came around, they got dressed in suitable clothes for clubbing after eating dinner. Duo wore black slacks and a red silk shirt, letting his hair in a loose ponytail. Heero wore blue jeans with a white tank top, sporting a black leather jacket overtop. The two went out to their car where they drove off to meet the others at the club.  
  
When they arrived, after meeting up with their group and conversing lightly, Heero surprised Duo by actually dancing with the group, and was pretty good at it too. It was not something he had expected to see from his usual silent and strait-laced partner. They danced together a few times and then proceeded to dances with other people before going to the club's bar and having a few drinks.  
  
It was around 2am when a drunk Duo and Heero arrived home to their apartment, supporting each other as they walked down the halls. When Duo opened the door, the two men collapsed on the couch, giggling like maniacs. "I had weal (real) fun t'night," Heero told Duo with a drunken slur as he giggled.  
  
"Me too," Duo said, poking Heero and giggled.  
  
"Know what Hee-chan?"  
  
"What?" Heero asked, leaning against Duo's shoulder as they sat on the couch.  
  
"Yer beudiful." (You're beautiful.)  
  
Heero laughed, smacking a thigh with a hand. "No way! Du-chan, yer preddy." (You're pretty). They both giggled and then Heero felt Duo kissing him deeply. Had Heero not been so drunk, he might have actually protested this, but since his mind was fuzzy from the alcohol and his body seemed to really enjoy Duo kissing him, he eagerly kissed back.  
  
When Duo pulled away he smiled at Heero. "Know what 'Ro? I luv ya!" Duo exclaimed before kissing Heero again.  
  
Heero was the one to pull away this time as Duo grinned impishly at him. "Luv ya too Du-chan." The two proceeded to kiss more, ignoring the actual time of the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day...  
  
Heero woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, feeling something warm pressed up against him, hugging his body. It was then he noticed he was naked, and Duo, still asleep, was the one holding him, naked too as a blanket covered them. The first thing that came to Heero's mind was: Oh shit, we didn't do that. We did not! He tried to get up and out of this bizarre situation but Duo's arms tightened around him and not letting go. It was then he heard Duo laugh softly and speak, his hot breath on his neck as he spoke. "No Heero, we did not do what you think we did. You got sick all over yourself so I had to clean you up. I stripped you and brought you to the shower. The only way I could clean you properly was if I went in with you, hence my lack of clothing and I didn't want to wake you while trying to dry you since you passed out at some point. I helped you out, remember?"  
  
Heero remembered them coming home, drunk of their asses, he also remembered he and Duo making out on the couch for a good while before he tried to run to the bathroom to throw up, not making it and getting sick on himself. "Hai, we did other things too didn't we..." Heero trailed off.  
  
Heero felt Duo's lips smile against him as his arms squeezed in a half-attempt of a hug. "You don't regret doing that, do you? Cause I don't."  
  
Heero shook his head. "No, I do not regret it. Did you mean what you said too? That you loved me?"  
  
"Yes..." he heard Duo say softly. "Did you mean your words too?"  
  
Heero cleared his throat before answering. "Hai." He felt cool lips press against his neck in a kiss.  
  
"Good, but can we sleep some more? We're hung over and I don't wanna move."  
  
"Hai." Heero closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Duo, soon falling asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...dun dun dun  
  
Aww sappy goodness in this chapter. It's enough to make me sick, but oh well, it makes sense, I hope! 


End file.
